Sand Sibling Vacation :Hiatus
by NarutardKerry
Summary: The sand siblings go on vacation due to Gaara's promotion to Kazekage they encounter a normal girl with an apparently normal life,but what happens to that life once Gaara enters does it continue to be normal?Hard summary to do without giving away to much
1. Suitcase Troubles

My first fanfic ^_^. Its set around the time that Naruto's off training with Jaraiya, just before Gaara becomes the Kazekage and Temari and Kankuro become jounin. Read first page at-least although this is the shortest chapter and the least interesting in my opinion.

This is the edited version of this chapter thanks to my new Editor Rose1991 :)

**Disclaimer:** This will probably be the only time i do this unless i remember so I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. But i do own Yoruichi Kaiya who appears chapter 2 and the rest of my OC's who appear quite a bit later to thicken the plot :O

* * *

Ch. 1

"Why-y-y?" Kankuro complained staring at Temari who was packing her bags ready for their 'surprise' holiday.

"Because, I said so," She answered back with a smug smile. "The Elders and I already booked it anyway. So you're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

"That's not a reason that's a-" Kankuro whined, pushing her buttons.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She interrupted, sending him a death glare, and not really caring about hurting his feelings. He frowned as she cut him off. She'd had enough of him and his constant moaning, they'd been arguing about the vacation for at least ten minutes. Most normal would be excited to have a break from such a tedious job. But no, not Kankuro.

They turned to see Gaara standing in the door way looking amusingly at the bag on Temari's bed. "GAARA, Temari's making us go on vacation to some fancy-pants spa resort, tell her to stop!" pouted Kankuro hopefully, his lower lip jutting out and his hand pointing an accusing finger at their sister, who was still ramming things into her bag.

Gaara just glared at him silently, telling Kankuro he didn't give a shit about his brother's position on the matter. _How am I related to this idiot,_ he pondered as he walked over to the bed where Temari's case lay.

"Kankuro, let me put it this way, either you come with me or I'll rip off your _tiny_ balls and feed them to Karasu!" She stated with a threatening tone, her face deadpan. Kankuro's face paled slightly at the prospect. "It's your choice!" She added happily, reaching for more clothes and packing them in her already full suit case. Kankuro glanced warily at Gaara who wore a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Gaara, I doubt you want to go!" Kankuro groused, turning toward his brother and his tone exceedingly desperate and obviously making one last leap for freedom. "I know you're not a people's person and I bet there's going to be loads of them," Kankuro stated, before adding, "especially fatties – in speedos." Kankuro stopped his monologue dramatically, trying to convince his brother over to his side. "Do I need to remind you of last time?"

He noticed Gaara wince a little at the horror that happened the first time around. Gaara hesitantly opened his mouth to say he didn't need to be reminded, but Temari beat him to it.

"To be honest Kankuro I'm surprised you're not looking forward to it!" She sighed slyly. Kankuro raised an eyebrow slightly in suspicion, urging Temari to continue. "I mean there's going to be LOADS of hot girls there, all in bikinis, OH and I hear that it's mixed bathing..."

Kankuro darted out the room into his own faster than he would have if his sister told him that they were spending the week in a geisha house, and he got to choose the women he wanted each night. The loud 'clunk' of a suitcase hitting the floor followed his departure.

Temari chuckled, "I knew that'd work."

"He's such a perv, it's unbelievable," Gaara stated, sickened by his brother's display. He paused before he really noticed what Temari said to convince Kankuro. "Is there really mixed bathing?" Gaara asked, scared by the idea, eyeing Temari thoughtfully. Because if there was, Kankuro wasn't only going to make a fool of himself, he was going to make Gaara and Temari look ridiculous too by association.

"Pffft! No!" she laughed. "Do you really think I'm going to put poor innocent girls through Kankuro and his crappy chat-up lines. Not to mention the constant staring and drooling." Temari frowned as if she had just tasted something vile. "_That_ would be enough to traumatize anyone, but we'll let him believe it for a little bit longer" she winked devilishly. "Are you packed yet, Gaara?"

"Yeah. I was packed last night," Gaara stated, leaning against the doorframe. "I didn't want Kankuro to witness and start asking questions." He frowned at his sister, who was failing at trying to close her suitcase with her bare hands, but he didn't want to comment on it. His eyes shifted to the hallway as he heard the bang of Kankuro's door. In came Kankuro with his suit case and Karasu.

"I'm all set!" He beamed, spinning to look at Temari who was sitting on her suitcase in attempt to shut it. "Uh," he sputtered stupidly, "Temari how long are we going for?" He silently eyed the gap in between the top of the case and its zip clearly unaware why she was taking so much crap. She slowly walked away from the suitcase, grumbling that it wasn't closing.

Gaara answered over Temari's angry growling, "We're going for fi-"

"!" Temari shrieked as a battle cry, lunging on top of it, obviously trying to catch it by surprise. But apparently it was ready for her. As soon as she jumped on it, it sprung back at her, forcing her to bounce off and hit the floor unceremoniously.

Both Gaara and Kankuro held their laughter in, knowing she wouldn't take too kindly to it. She lightly rubbed her sore behind where she had landed. "Do you need help?" Gaara asked with a cocky smile on his face. He knew full well that she'd never admit to needing it.

"No, I'm just fine!" She hissed acting like she knew what she was doing.

"We _could_ help you know..." Kankuro added smugly while grinning at Gaara, both inwardly laughing at the eldest of the siblings.

"It's just fine," she growled. "I'll be done any second now!" She grimaced again, pushing the suitcase to the wall with the weight of her body and using her hands to do it up.

Ten minutes later, Temari's battle with the case was still raging. She'd tried six different ways, including sitting on it, crouching on it, putting a heavy training weight on it, and even turning it upside down – which the latter did not work so well, especially when everything fell out, and she had to hurriedly re-pack it. By this time Gaara and Kankuro were sitting on the floor just watching her struggle, not saying a word.

"Are we going to help her?" Gaara whispered to Kankuro.

"No, we offered before. What makes you think we're gonna go out of our way for some one who'll 'Be just fine'" Kankuro attempted to whisper. "Besides, this is better than T.V!" Temari turned and glared at Kankuro for a second, but then carried on with the packing.

Another five minutes passed and Temari was still attempting to do the suit case up. Gaara was starting to get bored, unlike Kankuro, whose amusement was increasing and woo-ed every time she failed. Each time he did so, a vain popped out of Temari's forehead.

"WOOOOO!" Kankuro shouted in fits of laughter.

_I swear if Kankuro 'woos' one more time, that vein will explode,_ Gaara thought. "I've had enough of this." Gaara stated, boredom ever present in his voice. He silently summoned his sand and lightly did a sand burial on the suit case until he heard it click shut.

"W-w-what did you do that for?..." Kankuro and Temari whined simultaneously, Kankuro the loudest and sounding the most like a child whose toy had just been taken away.

"That was so funny! Why'd you have to spoil it, eh?" Kankuro whimpered. Temari growled loudly before throwing a fist into his face, giving him a nice goose-egg.

"Now that we're done, do you want to go? It'll take about a day to get there..." Temari said. Gaara nodded. He was way past ready to go. He was also obviously way past patiently waiting.

Temari and Gaara set out the room to the front door of their house and waited for Kankuro to pull himself off the floor and make his way down the stairs after them. Kankuro finally made it to the top of the stairs, and strutted down smugly acting like nothing had happened.

"Kankuro?" Temari asked warily looking at the puppet, Karasu, in bandages on Kankuro's left side.

"What?" Kankuro asked in a somewhat whiny voice, his lower lip out sulkingly. Gaara shook his head and looked away from his brother, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"You can't take Karasu." Temari stated plainly, pointing to the bandage wrapped bundle.

"Wha? Why not?" Kankuro whined, his tone wearing Temari's and Gaara's nerves thin.

"You won't be allowed! It's a _spa_ resort, not a battle stadium!" Temari yelled, placing her hands on her hips, and her legs positioned in what her two brothers liked to call her power-stance.

"Maybe someone will attack us! And y'know what they say...!" Kankuro paused, what he wanted to say that moment just abandoning his mind in his hour of need. "Err, always expect the unexpected! Yup! Anyway, they won't know, he's disguised."

Temari and Gaara blinked at him before turning to each other, staring blankly. "They have metal detectors..." Gaara stated, pointing out the fault in Kankuro's prematurely thought plan.

"Karasu isn't made of metal!" Kankuro said proudly. He knocked on Karasu before silently, but sounding rather victoriously, adding "See, wood."

Temari put a hand to her brow, not understanding how exactly Kankuro turned out to be such and absent minded man. Gaara just stared, not believing a bit of his brother's stupidity that was ever so obvious. "Yes, he's primarily made of wood," Temari sighed slowly, trying to keep calm. "But have you not noticed metal weapons poking out of everywhere available!?"

Kankuro just blinked dumbly to his siblings. "Erm... well, yes," he mumbled, scratching his head. "BUT he's my only buddy and I need him." Kankuro whispered dramatically, his eyes damp with false tears.

He knew Temari's weak point, although she would never care to admit it; no matter how much her brothers annoyed her, she'd never want to see them in distress. "Ok, fine! But don't come crying to me when they lock him up!" sighed the blonde kunoichi, turning on her heel and walking out of the house.

Gaara turned and followed Temari out the door. He didn't know why he bothered. It always ended with her winning anyway. After all it was a battle of intellect and wits. And truthfully, everyone knew Kankuro was definitely not the sharpest or brightest crayon in the box.

* * *

What did you think? Fell free to flame me if you want I can handle it , I think. Comment and Review so I update faster, Remember every little helps ;) Im not going to get sued by Tesco for stealing there slogan now am I? Ahhhhh well to late now. Ja-ne x


	2. Accident!

BOOYAAAA Im back mwhahahaa with another edited chapter ^_^ Thanks again to my amazing Editor **Rose1991 **and thakyouu if you have commented _any _of my Chapters I love you commenter's! Im currently sending of my chapter 1 by 1 to be edited whilst im writing chapter 5 so carry on reading hobo's ;)

Enjoy...

Ch. 2

~~~~~~~~~~3rd Persons POV(Point of View).~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we there yet?" Kankuro sighed plodding away about five meters behind Gaara and Temari.

"Does it look like we're there?" Temari growled menacingly as she turned her head slightly to see how far back he was lagging. She let out an exasperated sigh at her slow brother while turning back around to face forward.

"No, but it might from there," Kankuro shot back. He paused for a bit before yelling at her, "And I thought you said it only takes a day. It's been nearly two!"

"Yes, and I should have known better," Temari sighed, before adding condescendingly, "If I had calculated your high-maintenance tendencies I probably would have told you it would take three days. Honestly, you just had to make us go to the nearest town, which was an hour or so out of the way, to stay over-night instead of just staying in a clearing..."

Kankuro was silent for a minute before muttering, "What can I say, I like my luxuries!"

"Again, high-maintenance," Temari laughed. "And to top it all off, you couldn't find anything you wanted for breakfast. So you decided to drag us to three different breakfast stalls, when we were already running late!"

"Don't tell me nutrition isn't important!" Kankuro argued, pointing an accusing finger at his sister. If she told him that breakfast wasn't important, she was being hypocritical, because she ate breakfast everyday even if she wasn't hungry. And if she was being hypocritical, Kankuro wanted to be the first person to point it out. Nothing would satisfy himself more than pointing out Temari's flawed thinking.

Gaara turned around to see why Temari had stopped. From where he was standing, he could hear her giving Kankuro a lecture about a balanced diet, while Kankuro just spoke over her screeching voice, a feat in an of itself. Gaara sighed, not even dignifying his siblings with an eye-roll, and carried on walking. "The sooner we get there, the sooner I can get rid of them," he reminded himself. He heard a loud crack, knowing Kankuro must have pushed Temari too far and earned a swift smack from her suitcase. "_Sooner" might not be soon enough,_ he mused, growing very tired of their antics.

Temari came waltzing up to Gaara, an arrogant smile lighting her features. "Don't slow us down Kankuro," she warned, before adding in a mocking sing-song voice, "Remember, mixed bathing!" She gave Gaara a conspiratorial wink, still grinning. Gaara just shook his head in dismay. What higher power saw fit to torture him with these two idiots as his siblings?

It had taken five hours longer than expected, but they were finally there. A perverted smile stretched across Kankuro's face as they saw the spa resort. _Surprisingly,_ since his and Temari's little dispute, he was able to keep up.

The front of the spa had a slight oriental look, red sweeping roofs with gold trimming, and had a sign saying 'Hidden Falls Spa Resort'. It seemed as if the entire grounds were covered in a cobble-stone path. The hotel was several stories tall, slowly getting smaller with the first three floors the same size, then the next three a little smaller, then the next two, and then down to one. The outside walls were a sun-bleached white color with the windows along them in red trimming, as were the glass doors.

As they entered the lobby, Kankuro looked around nervously at the metal detector and security guards standing beside them. Temari and Gaara noticed his frantic behavior, and winked at each other, signaling their time to scare him with the idea of his precious puppet being snatched away by the burly looking guards.

"What's up Kankuro?" Gaara asked, his voice heavily laced with false concern. Instead of replying Kankuro just continued to stare at the six foot muscled security guard. Kankuro let out a small gulp, gripping his puppet tighter.

"Owwww!" He gasped as Temari elbowed his ribs.

"How do you plan to get Karusa through that?" Temari asked, her smirk clearly evident, waggling her eyebrows a little bit. Kankuro pouted to his sister, all three knowing he had no idea on how to answer that question.

"Looks like you're going to have to turn him in, and not see him for the whole _week,_" Gaara teased, holding back a snicker at his brother's panicked glances around the room.

"Wait. I have a plan!" Kankuro announced, running outside and ignoring the dazed expressions on Gaara and Temari's faces. Kankuro and making plans never ever went hand in hand, and rarely ever did those plans go well.

No sooner had he left before he returned with a rather dodgy looking Karasu holding his hand. Kankuro's plan was obvious. Instead of Karasu looking like his normal puppet self, he looked, let's just say, a little feminine. Straight hair with a couple of neat plats running through it replaced its usual messy brown hair. It also had make-up on its face, albeit not well done make-up. And last, but not least, its extra body parts had been well hidden under its light purple yukata. It almost looked like a woman, and if it was really a woman, definitely a prostitute.

Gaara pursed his lips before asking, "Kankuro, is that your big plan?" Gaara honestly knew his brother was a couple cards short of a full deck, but seriously, a prostitute-like puppet wasn't going to fool a security guard. Actually, with the amount that they had to pay to even get a room here, they wouldn't allow Karasu in because she definitely would have been of the street-walker class of prostitutes.

"Yes" He replied with a big grin on his face. "But shhh her name is Kohana and shes my _girl friend_," He winked, putting heavy emphasis on the "girl friend." If he were to sell his story, his siblings would have to follow along.

"You do know that Kohana means little flower and it's not exactly – well..." said Gaara eyeing Kankuro's

creation, not sure what word to deem it with.

Kankuros looked shocked and offended as he hissed, "IT!? Her names Kohana! And she's my beautiful girlfriend!"

Gaara sighed in defeat, shoving his necessity to point out that "Beautiful" wasn't a word he'd use to describe 'Kohana' down. He knew that there was no point in disagreeing with someone like Kankuro. Vaguely, Gaara remembered a little saying that stated "Never argue with an idiot, because they will bring you down to their level, and beat you with experience." Slowly, he turned to look at Temari, who had been awfully quiet since 'Kohana' had arrived. She was staring angrily at her feet, a vein popping out and her hands balled into fists.

"Temari?" Gaara questioned, wondering what foolish thing did Kankuro do know that had her ready to kill him, other than the dreadfully ugly puppet.

Suddenly her head snapped up toward Kankuro, who was hugging Kohana in his own little world. "Kankuro!" she growled in a surprisingly calm tone, although her anger was ever present. "Would that be my new Yukata?

"

"W-Well...ummm … I-I think i-it's more her colour." Kankuro stammered, fearing the worst.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH THAT COST?!" Temari snapped, ready to tear her brother limb from

limb.

"Judging by the yelling … a lot?" He asked cheekily, although giving her a nervous grin.

"A LOT?!... THAT TOOK ME 3 MONTHS OF A AND B RANK MISSIONS TO SAVE UP FOR THAT!! NOT TO MENTION THEY WERE WITH YOU TWO!!" she shrieked. Suddenly she paused and turned to the youngest of the three before nervously adding, "No offence Gaara."

"None taken," he replied blankly, letting Temari carry on with her rant.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" She paused, realizing that she just asked a question that he had obviously answered many times before with his poor decisions, like taking Karasu in the first place. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KANKURO!!! YOU KNEW THAT I BOUGHT THAT ESPECIALLY FOR THIS HOLIDAY, AND YOU GO SHOVE IT ON YOUR RUSTY, FAT AND JUST PLAIN UGLY PUPPET!" Gaara bit the inside of his lip, knowing Temari had crossed a line that even he didn't dare cross.

Kankuro's eye twitched in anger as the words she yelled sunk in. "You can insult me, my pride and my smart attitude," Kankuro growled, emphasizing each thing she was allowed to insult. "... But you cross the line as soon as you bring in ANY of my puppets!"

Temari looked at Kankuro weirdly, she'd recognize that eye twitch anywhere. The last time she saw it, they were kids and she broke his favourite crayon. He went on a mad rampage through their house and it had taken two chuunins to restrain him and stop him from attacking Temari. She definitely didn't want a repeat of that. He had been only seven and nearly managed to beat down two chuunins. Who knows what he could do now that he was a skilled shinobi...

"Kankuro, I'm sorry," she sighed as he glared at her "I didn't mean to o-offend you and that... puppet of yours." She struggled to get the apology out. She never was good at them anyway, let alone to her brother.

His anger seemed to have subsided as he replied calmly, "It's Ok."

Gaara just stood there looking mystified by the pair of them. Kankuro had won a fight for the first time in his life against his sister, which to Gaara, seemed impossible at first. Temari ignored her youngest brother's wary glances and walked through the metal detectors. She slowly placed her belongings through the scanner. Kankuro turned and looked at Gaara with a grin on his face then whispered, "What did you think of my plan? Not to shabby eh?"

He looked at Kankuro completely amazed, was this part of his plan? Who knew Kankuro was that sly and clever... It seemed almost uncharacteristic of him.

As Gaara and Kankuro walked toward the metal detectors, security guards and bag scanners, Temari retrieved the keys for the room. Then she walked over to the guard and started talking in a hushed voice, so as not to get too much attention from Kankuro, and then pointed to him and Kohana/Karasu. The guard nodded silently and told the other guard watching the monitors. As Kankuro and Kohana walked through the metal detector, a loud siren rang but the guards just smiled, lightly nodding to him to continue. They gathered their belongings together before heading toward the elevators for their room.

"Temari, why did they let Kankuro through?" Gaara whispered, confusion etched in his face. It simply baffled him that the guards would let Kankuro and his puppet through with the sirens blaring like that. What was wrong with the world today?

"Ohhh," Temari chuckled, "I kinda told them that he was disabled and that was his 'special girl.'" Gaara just blinked at her. It was simply devious what she did. "To be honest, it was surprisingly easy to convince them" she added shrugging to her littlest brother. Luckily Kankuro was just out of ear shot because he was lugging behind, along with his puppet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gaara's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I climbed up the last flight of stairs I could hear Kankuro whining about the lift being broken and our room being on the seventh floor. He seriously needs to be in shape. After all this holiday was just a treat for me becoming Kazekage and them becoming Jounin. "Gaara, can't you just float us up on your sand?" Kankuro asked me, practically wheezing already.

"No." I replied blankly, not even turning to see his pouting face. We only had a few more steps to climb and we would be there anyway.

Finally we reached the seventh floor, and I opened the door that lead into a cream and brown corridor. It was quite long and had a fork at the end. I guessed the rooms were where it split as there were none down this corridor. The only thing in it was vending and ice machines, and, not to mention, doors to the broken lifts. Kankuro had caught up with me and Temari, trying his hardest to catch his breath. He teased Temari about how she liked Shikamaru through his wheezing harsh breaths, while Temari just glared at him, daring him to go further.

"C'mon Temari you we all know you like him." Kankuro laughed, poking her in the arm.

"I'm not telling anyway, Kankuro. He lives in Konoha for Kami's sake! Long distance relationships don't last," She informed him, not looking at her brother, who was grinning like the Chesshire cat.

"I'm sure Gaara will let you go see him when he becomes Kazekage, won't you Gaara?" Kankuro pushed.

I turned to look at Kankuro who was looking eagerly at me. I shook my head, sighing, "Dont drag me into this. Anyway you only want her to go off to Konoha so you can have parti..." At that moment, I accidentally tripped over my own foot, I know, graceful, and everything went black. And I could feel something warm, squidgy and soft on my face. It was silent for the first few seconds then I heard Kankuro roar with laughter. Suddenly the warmness was gone and I opened my eyes to see what it was after all...

I looked to see a girl, about seventeen, standing there looking surprised with a slight blush on her cheeks. She had mid to long length hair which had brushed along my face, which reached her ... I stopped as I scanned her up and down my eyes suddenly focused on her boobs as I realized what I had walked into. I could feel my face turn bright red and hear Kankuro still laughing in hysterics and Temari occasionally joining in. My face instantly became red.

"I-I'm soo sorry" I sputtered, not knowing exactly how to handle the situation, my face turning even redder as I averted her gaze "S-sorry, I really didnt mean to, I swear" I continued. To my surprise she just started to giggle.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to and ... you're just as embarrassed as I am," she laughed, still red but smiling. "It's partly my fault anyway, I shouldn't have been running."

Kankuro let out a choked chuckle before letting another loud burst of laughter out. I attempted to glare at him through my reddened face, but it didn't work. He was silent for a moment as he looked at my red face, which had turned the same shade as my hair, then just carried on laughing.

"Kankuro, shut up! It's not funny anymore." Temari scolded, now calm, wiping a small tear in her eye from where she had been laughing.

The girl turned to look at Kankuro who as on the floor, then turned back to look at me. "I'm so sorry. I mean, what kind of ninja am I if I can't even run around a corner without someone running into my boobs?" she nervously laughed, gesturing to the sizeable mounds on her chest. It was a weird laugh, but oddly enough, enticing. I didn't really know what to say, so I just nodded along numbly. Temari came over and apologized for me, as if she could probably sense the awkwardness of the situation. "Well, I better be going," the girl indicated to the stairs at the bottom of the corridor, a nervous smile on her lips. "I hope I see you guys soon." She nodded and turned to run down the corridor.

Kankuro finally managed to gather himself off the floor but still clutching his stomach, aching from laughing so much. We walked to our room silently, the only noise made were our feet shuffling along the carpet. It was room 715 so it wasn't too far away. As soon as we reached it, the silence ended with Kankuro's chortled laughter again. He managed to compose himself enough to ask me, "Hey Gaara, funny how your sand didn't protect you." It was a valid point, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. Nor was I prepared to do so, especially in this situation. "Do you think the sand knew it would be a _soft landing_?" he joked, as he started laughing at himself. He often laughed at his own jokes, something I never understood. I just ignored him, and walked into one of the three bedrooms and started to unpack.

It took me a few minutes before I was nearly unpacked. The room I chose was quite nice with a single bed, a wardrobe, a bed side table, and some minor decorations dotted around the room. I didn't notice Kankuro strut in until he was sitting on my bed with a smug smirk plastered on his face. I shot him a glare, as if to say "Speak now, or stay quiet." He just smiled and said nonchalantly, "So Gaara I was just wondering how you actually got your head in her boobs. I mean she was about the same height as you, right? And you managed to get your head _all the way_ down there."

If looks could kill, he would have been nothing but a pile of smoldering ashes. "Go away Kankuro!" I snapped, as he laid himself down on the bed, placing his hands beneath his head in a relaxed way.

Kankuro ignored my stern words, and continued, "You _must_ have planned it. You never trip over your own feet, and you must have heard her running from way down the hallway. If I were in your shoes, I'm pretty sure I would of done the same.."

"That's because you're a perv," I interrupted, not wanting to hear what other reasons his perverted mind would come up with.

He just ignored me, waving off what I said as a minor detail, and continued his little perv monologue. "No one will blame you if you did do it on purpose. I mean, did you see the bikni she was wearing?" He let out a whistle. "_And_ she was hot as well! BONUS!!!"

I scowled at him, before sarcastically replying, "Yes, Kankuro. I planned all of it. I _psychically_ knew a hot girl with big boobs was going to walk round that corner at the same time as me, and I formulated a plan to 'accidently' walk into them." That was a mistake.

Apparently, Kankuro either really thought I was psychic, or he had severe selective hearing. Knowing him, either was very possible. "Ha! I knew it ...." he laughed cockily as he walked out the room, then called out, "PAY UP TEMARI!!! I told you he did it on purpose. I knew he was normal somewhere in his head!" I was seething. They were betting on whether I planned it or not?! What kind of sick siblings was I stuck with? Neither bet put me in a good light. One stated I was a pervert, while the other stated I was abnormal. What kind of messed up bet was that?

"Kankuro, shut up," Temari groused back. "I heard him in here, and I don't have to pay you one iota. And there's no need to shout. The room is small enough that I can hear you if you whisper." she came out her room wearing a light purple sarong and a black bikini with a purple Hawaiian flower, a hibiscus if I recalled it correctly, on it. "Gaara obviously didn't do that on purpose, but if it was you on the other hand …" She trailed off, letting him think whatever.

"B-but Gaara said he did plan it!" Kankuro argued, holding his hand out waiting for Temari to put the money in his hand.

Temari just stared at him blankly before saying, "No he didn't. You put words in his mouth."

"Where are you going, Temari?" I asked, changing the subject as I walked out my room.

"The pool," she answered, no emotion in particular present in her voice. "And then the Jacuzzis, then if I have time, possibly the hot springs. We are on holiday, after all." I gave a slight nod of my head, accepting her answer.

As soon as she mentioned Hot Springs, Kankuro instantly forgot about the bet. "Wait for me! I need to go the hot springs!" Kankuro cheered, skipping toward his room to get ready.

"Oh, yeah," Temari sighed, and evil grin creeping into her features. "About that. Slight problem – there is no mixed bathing," Temari stated, picking up her room keys and her beach bag. I watched her waltz out and shut the door, leaving with Kankuro's mouth open in shock. All his hopes and dreams of this vacation crushed within a few seconds.

**

* * *

**

im so annoyed I tried 6 times to make the spaces in-between the paragraphs bigger and every time I clicked save they went back to the original size! FML seriously _ _"

Anyway what did you think of it?

Ja-ne x


	3. Kaiya

Disclaimer (Yay I remembered): I do not own Naruto if i did the only fillers would be the curry of life and Ino shouts chubby paradise! Ohh and that one with Gaara in but Matsuri would not be there :| (Mutters some colourful words about her)

Thank you again Rose1991.

Enjoy....

* * *

Ch. 3

~~~~~~~~~~Temari's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I left the room leaving Kankuro in utter despair about my deceiving him with naked women. Hoping to make a quick getaway before he came after me, I started power walking to the stairs. It took a little while, and a lot of stair skipping, but I finally made my way to the lobby where I scanned the map of the hotel on the wall, ignoring the bright red "YOU ARE HERE!" sticker. _Hmmm,_ I contemplated, eyeing the map and tracing a finger along the trails I would have to take to get to my destinations. _ I could go to the jacuzzi first as it's the closest, I don't really feel like swimming and the hot springs are up a hill. Jacuzzi it is._

My mind made up, I made a B-line to the Jacuzzi area. As soon as I got there, I put my towel and bag down on a sun bed and headed for a vacant Jacuzzi in the corner. I sat down in the bubbling warm water, closed my eyes and put my head back on the side for a few minutes.

"Ohhh, Hi," I heard a voice say. My eyes snapped open to see the girl from before standing in front of the Jacuzzi I was in. "Do you mind …?" she asked, gesturing to the hot tub.

"Hey. Oh, no, not at all," I replied, gesturing her to join me. She gave me a thankful smile before slowly getting in and getting into a comfortable position. "Sorry about my brother before," I apologized again.

"It's ok, seriously." She laughed, shaking her head slightly and giving a small shrug.

"Most girls would of hit them if they did that..." I muttered, trying to gage the girl's personality.

"I normally would of, too," she stated, nodding her head as if in confirmation. "But he just looked really embarrassed and I could tell he was sorry, so I pitied him," she laughed "No offence but if it was that other guy, I would of hit him."

"If you mean Kankuro, he would have most likely done that on purpose," I stated.

"Yeahh... that's the one. I sort of got that vibe from him," she chuckled.

"I think anyone would of hit Kankuro," I mused, making her laugh a little more, then continued with,  
"but then again, he would probably refuse to get his head out of their cleavage." I started to laugh along with her, imagining Kankuro getting the crap beaten out of him by some random girl while he hid his head like and ostrich in her cleavage.

"So you're here with...?" She asked, trailing off at the end, not sure if they were friends, family, or whatever.

"My brothers, Gaara and Kankuro Sabaku," I replied, a smile on my face. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Temari Sabaku," I quickly added, producing a hand from the water to shake.

"Im Kaiya Yoruichi." She replied, grasping my hand in hers and giving it a firm shake. Kaiya then gazed at nothing in particular while mouthing Gaara's name to herself.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," she muttered. When she noticed that I wasn't going to leave it alone without an answer, she added, "It's just that it's a perculiar name. And I'm not sure why, but I recognize it from somewhere." She looked away awkwardly, knowing that part of the conversation was done and not knowing how to continue.

"So, anyway who are you here with?" I offered, trying to coax more information out of me. As I always say, 'A skilled ninja is able to extract information with ease."

"I'm here by myself," she shrugged, leaning back against the Jacuzzi side.

"How come?" I inquired, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't really have anyone to go with," she stated very plainly, as if it were an obvious answer.

"Oh... why?" I asked, starting to feel a little nosey, but shoved that feeling in its place.

"I'll tell you some other time," she smiled slyly, quickly avoiding my gaze.

"Are you a ninja then?" I guessed, swiftly changing the topic, aware I had struck a nerve. The last thing I wanted to do was make her uncomfortable with my inquisition.

"I'm a rogue ninja," she sighed, as if it were nothing special.

"Hm," I mumbled, before stating, "That makes sense. It takes a ridiculous amount of bribery to have time off if you're a ninja in a village." _I should know,_ I silently added to myself, thinking about all the hoops I had to jump through just to get this little week off.

"I'm guessing that you guys are shinobi, too?" she smirked victoriously.

I gave her a shocked expression before asking, "Yeah, how do you know?"

"I saw your brother's puppet," she shrugged. Then she furrowed her brows in slight confusion before adding, "Well at least, I think it was a puppet?"

"Yeah, it's a puppet" I laughed, just realizing how ridiculous Karasu must have looked if someone didn't know what he looked like already. Instantly, I understood why she was slightly confused by what exactly Kankuro was carrying.

"How did you guys get time off, or are you rogue too?" she asked, hoping that they had that in common.

"No, we're from Suna and basically, we got time off because Gaara became Kazekage …" Suddenly, I thought against just giving out our ranks. Even though she seemed nice, it would be really bad if she were planning on sometime attacking the village for whatever reason. "We all just got promoted, basically, so I guess it was a treat."

"Wow. Kazekage he must be really talented. How old is he, he can't be over sixteen?" She said in obvious awe. I held down a cringe, cursing at myself for letting that by. Well, no reason to deny it now.

"He's fifteen," I stated proudly with a smile, masking my self-anger.

"Seriously?" she gaped. "That's my age, he must be like... a child prodigy or something!" I could see her mouth "Damn," to herself.

I licked my lips before saying, "I guess you could say that. Anyway, you're only fifteen?"

"Yeah," she laughed, looking away shyly.

My eyebrows rose into my hairline, not believing she could be that young. "I thought you were like seventeen or eighteen, the same age as Kankuro and I," I stated, shaking my head. She gazed at me for a while, quite obviously trying to work out my age. "I'm seventeen, eighteen in twenty three days actually." I stated proudly.

"So your birthday's August 23rd?" she smiled, switching the subject onto me.

"Yup," I sighed, giving her a smile.

"So is Kankuro younger or older?" she asked, a curious frown gracing her face.

"He's younger," I stated, nodding along. "Although, he's seventeen, like me, at the moment."

We spent about an hour, maybe longer, in the jacuzzi, just gossiping, joking, and laughing. It felt good to have some girl time. I didn't really get the chance to just sit and discuss petty things with many other people. Kaiya had grown on me in that short time. Not only was she a lot of fun to be around, but it sounded like she was a skilled ninja. She informed me that she left her village when she was twelve, but despite her age, she was already a low level Jounin when that happened. But she said she hadn't been in a real battle since she left.

She raised her hand to her face, rubbing her thumb along the pads of her fingers. "I think we better go. I'm starting to resemble a prune," she chuckled with a wide grin on her face, showing her hand to me. Indeed it was becoming slightly wrinkled.

"Yeah," I laughed, checking on my own hands, "the last thing I want to look like on holiday is an old lady."

We made our way out of the jacuzzi and over to were our stuff lay, grabbing towels to keep the cool air from giving us goose-bumps too quickly . "Hey, want to go to the Star Sauna?" Kaiya asked, a mischievous smirk riddling her features, as she wrapped her towel around herself.

I paused, slowly wrapping my towel around myself, contemplating the sauna she suggested. "I thought that was only for the pent-house or privileged guests, like lords and such?" I asked, giving her a wary look.

"It is!" She replied, a sneaky grin fastened on her pale face.

I paused again, my brow furrowed in confusion again. "Are you an upper guest or something?"

"No," she laughed. "I'm on the same floor as you. The pent-house and privileged guests are on floor nine and ten." She gave a small nod on the end as if what she was saying was accurate.

I just blinked at her, before scowling at her and asking, "Well how are you planning to get in? You have to swipe your room key to enter!" I was becoming rather impatient and slightly annoyed.

She rustled around in her navy blue bag muttering something along the lines "Where did I put that card?" The bag was prettily decorated with tiny white anchors, matching her bikini: blue with a similar large white anchor to the one on one of the breasts. The bikini tied in a neat red bow at the back, similar to the handles on her bag. Finally, she pulled out a gold room key, a victorious smirk alighting her face. "This is what's going to get us in!" she stated, holding the key as if it were the key to Heaven's gates.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked, my frustration converting to confusion.

"Behind the counter, where all the room keys are kept," she laughed mischievously, happy that she wasn't going to be alone sneaking into the very selective sauna. Nothing was ever fun to sneak into alone, everyone needed an accomplice.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, before adding, "I had no idea that they held keys behind there." I put a serious face back on, which told her that wasn't the answer I was looking for. "I mean, how did you _get _it. Isn't there someone at the front desk at all times? That's where the security guards are!"

"Oh, that?" she asked, somewhat confused, before stating obviously, "There's this little thing, called being a ninja. It kinda helps out with sneaking around. All you need to do is use the Camouflauge Jutsu." She shrugged casually before evilly smiling and asking, "Whats the point of being a ninja if you dont use it for your own benifit?" She finished with a bright, Gai or Rock Lee worthy, grin.

I just blinked at her again, before pointing to the key and asking, "Yeah... but isn't that someone's room key?"

"They have plenty of spares!" She shrugged, annoyance beginning to show. "So, are you coming or what?" As soon as she noticed me begin a mental debate on the ethics of using someone else's room key just to get in a sauna, she smiled and grabbed my wrist. I shot her a confused look as she tugged me towards the Star Sauna. "Trust me, you won't regret it," she laughed over her shoulder. I resigned to letting her take me to the sauna, because deep down, I knew I wanted to try it out for myself anyway, and it wasn't everyday that I was able to do something slightly morally incorrect, especially with the now ethical Gaara watching mine and Kankuro's moves like a hawk … well maybe not him, but other people would inform him of something we did anything out of line.

It was about a five minute walk toward the sauna. We eventually got to the key slot, which was meant to be for card holders _only_. Seeing as I didn't own one, I was rather surprised they let us enter. I suppose it had something to do with Kaiya batting her long eyelashes until the security guard gave in.

We sat in the sauna in complete silence for a few minutes, getting used to the hot air that somewhat stung our lungs. "So, what's different about this sauna than the other completely public one?" I asked, looking around the foggy wooden room.

"Ohh, this one has aroma-therapy fragrances in it. It's bigger. It's a steam sauna, not a dry one, which is considerably less comfortable. And as you can see less people are permitted to enter, so more privacy." She listed scoping the empty sauna. We sat in silence, enjoying the hot air of the sauna, slowly becoming sleepy.

"Shit!" Kaiya cursed, breaking the peaceful and relaxing silence.

"What?" I asked, jumping slightly at her outburst.

"Its half past five!" She paused for a moment in deep thought, then nodded to herself and continued, "The entertainment starts at seven, and we have to be ready and go for dinner before that!" That certainly was news that I needed to hear, otherwise I might have stayed in that sauna all night.

We gathered our stuff as quickly as possible, and ran out the sauna room towards the main building of the hotel. Somehow, it became some sort of race to reach our rooms first. Kaiya won, and she began to root through her bag for her room key. My room was about four down and on the other side of the corridor. I already had my key out and easily slipped my key in the lock, opening the door in one swift movement, before I heard her call my name.

"Hey Tem," Kaiya called down. "We should meet up tomorrow about eight o'clock and go the beach." I smiled and nodded. She broke out into a grin before adding, "Bring your brothers too."

"OK," I assured. Then I thought about trying to get Kankuro up before ten, which was less likely than trying to paint Gaara's nails pink in his sleep. I stopped my mental digressions as soon as the mental picture of myself fighting the Shukaku to get to Gaara's hands armed with only a pink nail-polish brush appeared in my mind, and asked, "Why so early?"

"It gets busy really quickly," she explained. "If we get up at that time, we can get a good spot on the beach and still have time for breakfast."

"Alright tomorrow at eight, we will meet you out here. Bye!" I gave her a small wave, before stepping into the living area of my room.

"See ya!" I heard her yell just before I shut my door, to find Gaara and Kankuro were sitting on the couch, the flat screen on but their gaze on me, confused expressions visible on their faces.

"What?" I asked innocently, before a small light bulb went off in my mind. "Oh, guess who I 'bumped' into Gaara?" I teased. Kankuro snorted with laughter at my rather witty remark.

"Was there any need to- bring that up- I- it's only … ," he struggled, trying to find what exactly he wanted to say, his face slowly reddening. "Will you just shut up about it!?!" He snarled, whipping his head around to Kankuro who was holding his stomach and wriggling on the couch with tears of laughter.

"Sorry," I laughed, still not used to seeing Gaara blush. "Well anyway we are meeting her tomorrow to go to the beach." I added, calming my laughter to a controlled chuckle. Kankuro abruptly stopped his laughter, his head shooting up.

"Really?!" He asked, a mischevious look on his face. _Oh lord what have I got her in for,_ I thought with a light sigh.

"Yes Kankuro... her names Kaiya, by the way," I stated, giving a knowing look to Gaara, who just glared in return.

"Gaara looks like your gonna get more time to be acquainted. Well, that's only if I don't get in there first!" Kankuro winked, nudging his brother in the ribs and poking him with his other hand. Gaara was obviously containing his craving to snap off Kankuro's finger and hyper-extend his brother's elbow.

"By the way Kankuro, she said if it was you who walked into her, she would of beaten the daylights out of you," I stated, hoping Kankuro didn't do something incredibly stupid at the beach the next day.

"I like 'em feisty!" Kankuro grinned, rubbing his hands together maniacally. I just gave him a blank stare.

Gaara must have calmed down a bit from the teasing, a faint smirk just visible on his face as he muttered "I think anyone would have hit Kankuro to be honest..."

"That's exactly what I told her!" I laughed. "Oh, she's really nice and pretty funny. And can you believe she's only fifteen!?"

"Fifteen!?" Kankuro nearly yelled, a small disbelieving squeak in his voice.

"Yeah..." I laughed, not quite able to believe it myself.

"Jeez! Fifteen with a body like that?" He whistled to himself.

THWAP!!!

"KANKURO! Stop being such a perv!" I scolded after slapping him on the back of his skull. With a quick glance up at the clock, I remembered that we needed to get ready. "Oh crap! Guys we need to get ready!"

"What for?" Gaara asked, his would-be eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"Evening meal and entertainment," I replied as I ran into my room, snatching a towel off the rack. "Um Gaara, can you switch to Channel 222? It's the infomation about this evening."

"Fine..." He paused for a second, searching for the remote, then continued when the information appeared on the screen. "It's smart/casual dress, the entertainment is dancers at ten o'clock in the main stage room, … and that's it I think." He called out.

"Kankuro, get your clothes together!" I yelled, darting from my room into the bathroom with a towel and a black puffball skirt showing a purple floral pattern. After I had a quick shower, I straightened my matching purple vest top and applied a few accessories. "Actually on second thought, Gaara pick clothes out for Kankuro. You never know what kinda crap he wants to wear! Honestly, he's like a pachinko machine in a casino when it comes to clothing."

"HEYYY!" He yelled from the couch.

"No time to argue Kankuro we have to be ready in an hour!" I replied before shutting the door.

We were ready just in time to leave. Gaara was wearing jeans and a light blue polo shirt with a black cardie. Kankuro was wearing jeans and a black top saying 'Don't you want me baby?' across the front, Kankuro had insisted on putting it on even though Gaara tried to convince him it wasn't smart or casual, just weird. We made our way down the corridor and I decided to knock to ask Kaiya if she wanted to join us. But just before I knocked, I caught the buzz of voices. She was talking to someone.

"What is it?" Gaara asked as my hand dawdled at the door.

"She's talking to someone..." I whispered, trying to eavesdrop on what she was saying.

"OHHH NO Temari, she's talking! What on earth are we going to do?" Kankuro gasped sarcastically, placing a false horrified hand over his mouth, before lightly biting his knuckle as if her were worried.

"Shut up Kankuro," Gaara snapped, glaring his brother down. "There's obviously something wrong, otherwise we wouldn't be standing out here like morons!"

"Thanks Gaara," I muttered, before explaining, "She said she was here alone anyway and yet she's talking but I cant make it out properly..."

"Oh GREAT. A _crazy_ hot girl..." Kankuro replied as he leant against the wall, Gaara and I shot him simultaneous glares.

"Sounds like someone else is there as well, but I'm not entirely sure," I stated, shaking my head. "No wait, I don't think there's anyone there, but..."

"Maybe it's a maid, or she's sleep talking. I think it's best just to leave her." Gaara murmured, urging Temari away from the door.

"Yeah, she was complaining about being tired before." I reasoned as we walked away to the main dining room.

* * *

**AN: What did you think please comment! Also i wouldnt mind if you told me what you though of my OC Kaiya and do you have any theories about the room?! :)**


	4. Beach

Hey Again :), Umm yes well you guessed it another round on my fanfic . I really have nothing to say apart from Enjoy and umm carry on reading!

**READ:** Ohhh wait I'm thinking about changing the name of my chapters to song names that fit in with the content and theme on the chapter... So if**YOU** want to suggest songs for the previous chapter's comment and give a brief explanation of why unless its apparent.

Chapter 5 should be up soon and thanks again Rose1991. x

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Kaiya POV~~~~~~~~~~

I had been sitting outside my room for about fifteen minutes waiting for Temari and her brothers so we could go for breakfast then the beach before it got too busy. I could hear muffled voices from their room although it mainly sounded like Temari and Kankuro were arguing, I was just about to get up to see what was taking them so long when a red tuft of hair peeped out the door, shortly followed by a pale face with amazing aqua marine eyes.

"Errrr, sorry we're taking so long," he muttered, annoyance evident on his face as he added, "Temari's trying to convince Kankuro that it's not a nude beach."

"Its fine" I said laughing quite loudly at what Gaara had just said. I noticed that the corner of his lip moved up ever so slightly as if it was trying to smile, but all too quickly it fell back into its former expressionless line.

"Come sit over here. I doubt you want to be stuck in there with those two," I laughed with a childish grin on my face, nudging my head toward the door leading to his room.

He silently nodded, and began to walk over toward me. His eyes seemed as though they were seeing straight through me. When he reached the bench where I was sitting he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, I decided say something before it became too awkward to remedy.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we have been introduced properly," I smiled. "I'm Yoruichi Kaiya." I placed my hand out in front of him for him to shake. It didn't get the intended effect. Instead of shaking it he just stared down at it, his eyes slightly wider than before and full of shock as if this simple gesture surprised him.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He murmured, recovering his composure and quickly shaking my hand returning to his former position. Thankfully before the silence grew awkward again, Temari came out of their room with a pink and blue striped beach bag and the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"Hey Kaiya," She said, walking over to me as I stood up. She gave me a quick hug, then turned to Gaara. "Ummm Gaara, there's a bit of a problem with Kankuro..."

"No surprise there," He said blandly. I started to giggle but stopped when there was a loud crash from their room.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked looking in the direction the noise came from.

"Gaara! Room, NOW!" Temari growled through her teeth, snapping her fingers and pointing to the door. "Sorry about this Kaiya, we'll be back in a minute" she told me as she quickly walked away with Gaara on her heels.

I stood there for a while wondering whether or not to go and see what had happened, but instead I decided that it wasn't any of my business. To prevent my curiosity getting the better of me, I begrudgingly turned around to admire the dashing painting behind me. To be honest, I was never one for art. I mainly just looked to see how the artist blended the colors to make their picture. But by distracting myself with the painting, it was a lot easier to drown out the argument erupting from the room, which consisted of several loud crashes and snarled comments. No more than a minute later, Temari came out the room followed by Gaara then Kankuro who was covered in... sand?

"Are we ready for breakfast then?" Temari asked, fixing her outfit and smiling nervously at me, trying to pull my attention away from Kankuro, who was rather quiet oddly enough.

"Yeah," I said picking up my beach bag, though still looking at him, 'How did he get so covered in sand? We aren't even at the beach yet... actually I'd rather not know.' I thought to myself while shaking the disturbing thought off.

Me and Tem talked the whole way to the breakfast room when we arrived it was practically empty. _Great, more food for me,_ I couldn't help but think.

We sat down at a round table near the back of the large circular room, the buffet table stood in the middle. I rose and pushed my chair under the table.

"Where're you going?" Kankuro asked, eyeing my boobs as if they were going to be his meal.

"It's help-yourself, Kankuro. Oh, and by the way, I'm up here, you perv!" I growled, pointing up to my face, breaking his stare. I glared at him slightly then followed with a sickly sweet smile, then walked away. Breakfast went quickly enough and I'm sure that I ate my whole weight in just half an hour. Soon enough, though we were heading the beach, and again it only seemed like me and Temari would talk.

"So, guys, where'd you wanna go?" I asked trying to stir a conversation while looking around the beach.

"Umm... where ever..." Kankuro said, shrugging. I rolled my eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Temari who realized I was trying to make small talk.

"How about over there, just past the volley ball courts?" She asked, smiling at me then giving a longing glance at Kankuro and Gaara to answer.

"Yeah... sure but can we go closer to the sea?" Kankuro asked through pursed lips, getting Tem's hint. All morning, he was somewhat quiet, probably because of the argument that morning I figured.

"Sure, but why do you wanna go close to the sea?" I asked curiously.

But before he had chance to answer Gaara cut in, "He doesn't like the sand burning his feet." He smirked evilly at Kankuro, giving me the hint that Kankuro never intended to admit that. "Apparently he can't even handle even a little sand," Gaara added patronizingly, his smirk more prominent on his face.

Temari started to laugh and Kankuro mouthed something along the lines of "Just you wait you little sand shrew," to him.

We headed for the spot Kankuro had picked out, which was about eight meters from the sea and about two from the volleyball court, a perfect distance to the beach's main attractions. I put my stuff down removed my cerulean vest top and black shorts off to reveal a crisp white bikini. (A/N: I know what your all thinking "Isn't that going to go see through?" but don't worry it's not). I looked around to see where the sun beds were so we could use them instead of just lying on the sand.

"Do you want sun beds?" I asked looking at Temari and her brothers.

"Yeah sure," Temari said first. "Kankuro can you get us sun beds?" Tem asked, although it was more like an order than a question.

"Get it yourself" he scoffed lazily, setting his stuff on the slowly warming sand. "Why do I always have to do stuff for you? It's my holiday too, you know."

Temari's face was composed but I could sense that there was about to be an argument. I looked wearily at Gaara to confirm my suspicions, only to have my glance returned with an annoyed one of his own. I smiled and shrugged at him expecting the inevitable. But before the argument could fully erupt, Gaara had reached up and grabbed Kankuro's ear.

"C'mon Kankuro, we are going to get sun beds," he sighed, walking off with Kankuro's ear still in hand, basically pulling him along the beach.

All Kankuro could respond with is a loud "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" fading off as he was dragged towards the sun beds. Temari and I stared after them for a while, small smiles lighting our faces, before turning towards our own conversation about nothing in particular. Not long after Gaara and Kankuro came back with two sun beds each. I walked to Gaara had and helped him separate his two while Temari half-heartedly helped Kankuro. We set our beds down on the sand. The closest to the volleyball courts was Gaara's then Kankuro's, mine then Temari's. There were a few minutes of silence while we put our towels on the sun beds.

"Should we sun-bathe first, before it gets to hot?" Temari asked, sitting on her sun bed and putting her bag underneath it.

"I think that would be the best idea. Then when it gets to the middle of the day we can go in the sea and get pruny again..." I replied jokingly. Temari and I shared a laugh as her brothers shot us confused glances for our inside joke.

I lay on the sun bed with my eyes closed for about fifteen minutes before I sensed someone's eyes on me. I sighed inwardly already knowing who it would be.

"Kankuro," I growled, my eyes still closed, because they had become adjusted to the shade of my lids, and I really didn't feel like being blinded by the sun by opening them at the moment. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Looking at my breasts, you douche!" I snapped, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"I was not looking at your boobs!" he stated defensively.

"I know you're still looking at them now!" I sighed with my eyes closed and annoyance leaking into my voice.

He replied with a loud "What?" Apparently he was still playing the innocent act. And apparently, he needed practice.

"Gaara," I called sweetly. "Was he or was he not looking at my boobs?" I sat up to face the direction of Kankuro and Gaara.

Gaara, unlike his siblings, was lying on his stomach reading a book, not really paying attention. He cast his brother a short glance, before returning to his book. "He was." Gaara sighed slightly annoyed at being dragged into this, and silently hoped to read his book in peace.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him, which he ignored, then turning slightly to face Kankuro to smirk at my victory.

"And you're meant to be my brother. Traitor!" Kankuro muttered to Gaara. Gaara just shot him a small warning gaze, then returned to his book.

I lied down again and closed my eyes to let my mind wander. I don't know how long I had been lying there. I had last spoken about a half an hour ago, but I suddenly got a thought in my head. I tried to push it aside although this only made me more bemused. I sat up quickly and turned to face Gaara and Kankuro. They were looking at me puzzled as to why I was suddenly sitting up.

"I have a question!" I stated loudly, holding a hand up with my index pointed up. Kankuro raised his eyebrow and looked at Gaara who just shrugged. "If you live in the desert, why aren't you tanned?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly in curiosity, pointing at their obviously pale skin.

"Ummmm..." Kankuro drawled taking my question as a slight insult I guessed.

"Look." I said grabbing Kankuro's arm and putting it next to mine to compare skin colour.

_Great that doesn't even prove my point. He's tanner than I am,_ I thought as he just stared at our arms.

"What's that meant to prove?" He inquired smugly as if he was reading my mind.

"Wait." I looked at Temari who hadn't said anything or opened her eyes since we started sun bathing.

_She's asleep. Can't use her,_ I cursed my bad luck, until I looked to the other side of Kankuro, the last sibling available for my little test.

~~~~~~~~~~Kankuro's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly in one swift, elegant movement she had jumped over me and my sun bed so that she was facing Gaara and had her back and ass to me 'I could get used to this sight' I thought to myself as I put my hands behind my head and leaned back against the sun bed. Marveling at the view, I left out a quiet sigh of annoyance as she sat down on Gaara's sun bed and snatched up his arm, putting it next to hers like she had done to mine.

"See what I mean!" She said, clearly happy that his shade of skin was a couple shades lighter than hers. I was more startled by the fact that Gaara let her grab his arm willingly. "I mean he lives in the desert and he's paler than me, I'm shade cameo in foundation, do you have any idea how pale that is?" She raved, rambling on and letting go of Gaara's arm.

"Not really but I'm guessing its pale..." I stated blandly. I was slightly annoyed that she had proved her point, until I remembered something. "You forgot, natural redheads with really pale skin don't tan, just burn," I stated, gesturing to Gaara.

Her brows furrowed as she turned swiftly around to see Gaara's obviously vibrant crimson red hair, and her shoulders dropped in disappointment. She turned slowly around scowled at me, probably mad that she forgot that little natural phenomenon. "Whatever," she muttered as she stood up and headed back to her sun bed.

She lay back down on her sun bed and closed her eyes again. As I concentrated on my eyes not wandering back onto her 'bodily features', my mind drifted from thought to thought. Mainly on the fact that Gaara had just let someone he barely even knew to grab his arm without sand burying their ass, and didn't even say anything when her presence lingered after she dropped his arm as we discussed his skin tone. I guess Naruto really did change him...

~~~~~~~~~~Gaara's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I sat on the sun bed looking out across the waves and the rest of the beach after I had gotten tired of the book I was reading. It had gotten to the point where the pages had gotten too bright to look at, so I marked my place and put it away. We had been there for about an hour now and Kaiya was right. The beach had filled up rather quickly within a fifteen minute time span. I began to wonder how she knew all this stuff about the resort. Kankuro let out a loud sigh as he sat up on his sun bed and got out his room card.

"Where're you going?" Kaiya questioned still half asleep on the sun bed.

"I'm going to get a drink." He answered simply.

"Oh, can you get me one please?" she asked with a sweet yet a little flirty smile. It was beginning to seem to be her way of getting what she wanted.

"Sure, what do you want?" he replied attempting to do the same smile, but failing miserably.

"Ummmm, just a diet coke please."

"Sure" He sighed as she handed him her room key and walked away.

She turned to face me whilst lying down on her sun bed and fidgeting her body about.

"Do you ever sit still?" I questioned, annoyance dripping into my voice.

"Normally... yes. But I'm not much of a sun-bather unless I have my music or a book with me." She answered, ignoring my smirk and slightly sarcastic tone to my voice.

"Why don't you have a book or music then?" I mused gazing up at the clear blue sky while the heat of the sun grazed my face.

"Because I didn't know Temari here would turn into sleeping beauty on me, and I guess I thought that you would be more of a talker to be honest." She replied with the same smirk I had on my face not more than a few seconds ago.

_Touché,_ I thought to myself. It was quite rare that I got out witted, but then again there is quite a limited number of people I actually speak to anyway, and Kankuro wasn't exactly going to outsmart me now, was he? Even if I did speak to people, they would normally ignore me, and they definitely wouldn't attempt to annoy or outwit me. I quickly had to remind myself of what I am and if she ever found out, this would quickly end.

"I'm back bitches!" Kankuro announced as he walked towards us, distracting me from my thoughts, with his usual grin and two cups in his hands each had a little yellow cocktail umbrella in. "Miss me?" he flirted, winking at Kaiya as he passed to her her drink.

"More than you can imagine!" She said sarcastically while he just laughed and sat down on his sun bed. "Can I have my card back please?" Kankuro just gestured to one of his front pockets on his black trunks. She raised her eyebrow slightly and gave a slight but firm glare that translated into 'like hell am I going in there!' With a deep sigh Kankuro put his hand in his pocket and handed her the room key-card.

She took a long sip of her drink only to stop when the umbrella nearly poked her in the eye she started to giggle at herself then a frown suddenly began to trace across her perfect brows. _Wait what... d-did I just think that?_

"You know what we don't have?" She stated in the same tone she'd used when she'd started the 'skin' rant, eyeing the umbrella in her drink. Kankuro turned to look at me and rolled his eyes. Even he had noticed her tone. "The umbrella things that protect you from the sun. Do they want me to look like a lobster?" Yeah, I was right. She was going off on a tangent again. "Ok, so not only am I going to look like some old geezer from spending too much time in water but I'm going to be bright red. Well this is just fucking great." She sighed marking the end of her rant. Kankuro and I, once again, exchanged confused glances of which she apparently noticed. She looked up, a blush running to her cheeks as she noticed mine and Kankuro's peeved stares. "Sorry, I tend to ramble a lot when I'm bored." She warned as she smiled meekly, scratching her head nervously, reminding me somewhat of Naruto.

"Really? I _hadn't_ noticed!" Kankuro laughed sarcastically, grinning like a moron. She then repeated his words in a mocking and childish way, along with making a childish, mocking face, before lying back down on her sun bed like nothing had happened.

About fifteen more minutes passed before Kaiya let out a loud groan and swiftly sitting up. "That's it I've had enough, I can't sit here for one minute longer!"

"What?" Kankuro and I asked simultaneously, both of us sounding annoyed.

"I want to do something, I'm so bored." She continued as she stood up.

"Why don't you get your book?" I said blankly. An activity most likely implied in the water, and I never liked getting wet, for obvious reasons.

She tried to look seriously at me and then started to laugh. "No, seriously, I NEED to do something or I might just go crazy!" Kaiya sighed as she looked across the fairly large waves. Then her eyes widened and a slow smile began to tug at the corners of her rose pink lips. "We can go surfing!" She announced excitedly, slapping a fist to her open hand as if she had come up with a genius idea.

"Surfing!" I scoffed. _I was right,_ I mused. She did want to go into the water.

"Yup, Surfing!"

"No." I replied as I lay back down.

"Whyyyy?" She pouted.

I resisted the urge to say, "Because if I fall in, I'll sink like a rock," and answered with a simple, "Just No."

"Fine then. Kankuro, you up for it?" She asked smiling in the same way as when he got her drinks for her, obviously hoping she wouldn't get rejected again.

"Sure!" He replied with a smug smile and waggling his eyebrows, as if suggesting to me, "Alone time with Kaiya."

_Oh great what have I got her in for... surfing ALONE with Kankuro, a fate worse than death. It's not like I can suddenly change my mind now though, can I? –_ I questioned myself.

"Last chance Gaara you coming or what?" She offered, breaking my trail of thoughts.

"Hn, maybe, but I'm not going to surf I'll go just to keep an eye on... that." I responded, hinting at Kankuro not to do anything.

"Suit yourself." She said chirpily giving me a smile, then glancing at Kankuro who just looked bummed out that I had changed my mind about coming. "One thing though, do you know how to surf?"

Kankuro and I looked at each other before he replied, "Yes of course, we do it all the time in the _Desert_!"

"Umm... yeah, guess I didn't think that through properly." She laughed, pursing her lips embarrassed by her blunder. "Oh well looks like I'm just going to have to teach you, but don't complain if I'm not the best teacher, I only learned two days ago, myself"

"Don't worry. We won't complain but you might have to show us the surfing position..." Kankuro smirked, making it sound dirtier than it should.

"I could, but then I would have to kill you," She stated with a blank expression on her face. As Kankuro just looked at her slightly confused and didn't say anything but silently admitted defeat.

"That's what I thought" She said as her mischievous smile reappeared on her face.

"Can you wait one minute while I put my surf shorts on?" She said as she got a pair of white surf shorts that had a light blue strip along the top and the same colour blue tattoo pattern on one side out of the right leg. I noticed Kankuro's eyes widen as she bent over to put the shorts on, so I put my hands in front his eyes.

"What are you doing, Gaara?" He whispered quietly to me.

"Covering your eyes..." I whispered back obviously, wondering if he was really that daft.

"Gaara, she clearly wants us to look, if she didn't she wouldn't of bent over right in front of us!" he reasoned. I sighed inwardly before another one of Kankuro's idiotic smiles stretched across his face. "Oh I get it. You want to keep the view for yourself. You're a sly one, you!" By this time she was standing up and looking at us oddly as I slowly removed my hand from Kankuro's eyes, she shook her head and sighed as we began to follow her to the surf shack.

* * *

**In the next Chapter things are going to start to unravel between Gaara and Kaiya soo please carry on reading! R&R or I shall set mutant lepricorns on you! Mwhaha Mwhahahaaa. x**


	5. AN

**Ummmm Heyy im just putting up**

** a notice to ask for some help editing it please :)**

**And that im probably not going to upload a new chapter for a while because **

**_if_ Ill get an editor I want to renew the old chapters to improve spelling and**

**punctuation. Also I need some help with the summary to get**

**more people interested in the story and stuff because**

**my mind just fails epically :P**

**Ohhh and thankyouu if you have been reading my fanfic Ja-ne x**


	6. Sorry

Hi, im just putting up a A/N to say that im like totally out of motivation for this story and I do realise I'm only four chapters through but everytime I try to update something goes wrong for example I was in the process of writing chapter five and was eight pages through and _really _happy with what I'd written and some how the contents of the file got deleted.

Another time my brother managed to get a hold of my laptop password so I changed the password so he couldnt acsess it, then I went on holiday and forgot my password and didnt have enough money for 2 months to get it wiped and when i did get it done again my work got deleted this time eleven pages.

And I honestly dont fell like trying anymore I've managed to write six pages of the SAME chapter again and cant get into it, but honestly what do you expect when I've attempted to write it unsuccessfully about four thankyou to anyone who has read or taken the time out to reveiw I'm very sorry that I might not continue but I'll try seeing as I'm bedridden ill with nothing else to do.

-NarutardKerry xxx


End file.
